Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\sec(\angle BAC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $24$ $7$ $25$
Solution: $\sec(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle BAC)}$ How can we find $\cos(\angle BAC)$ SOH CAH TOA osine = djacent over ypotenuse Adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 24$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 25$ $\cos(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{24}{25}$ $\sec(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle BAC)} = \dfrac{25}{24}$